This disclosure is related to media processing systems and methods.
Media devices, such as digital video and audio players, can include multiple functions and capabilities, such as playing stored content, browsing and selecting from recorded content, storing and/or receiving content selected by a user, and the like. These various functions can often be grouped according to content types, e.g., movies, music, television programs, photos, etc. The functions can then be accessed through various user interfaces that are typically arranged in a hierarchal manner, having a “root” or “home” user interface at the top of the hierarchy, from which the various context-dependent user interfaces are accessible. The user interfaces can include both graphical and textual features. It is desirable that the user interface conveys information to the user in an intuitive manner.
Graphical processing, however, can consume processing resources. If a media system does not have adequate processing resources, such as may occur when multiple system processes are being handled by the media system, the graphical features within the user interface may not be rendered adequately. For example, the graphical features may not transition smoothly across the user interface, or may display noticeable color variations, or other processing artifacts. Accordingly, it is desirable to render graphical images and effects while minimizing the processing resources for such rendering and effects.